Post Journey's End
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: This is set after Journey's End. The idea for this one is from a deleted scene in this episode. It's the beginning of a series about TenToo and Rose. I give credit to my favorite authors on this site for inspiring me & credit to BBC. I don't own any characters or items used in this story. This is my second story so review please and favorite if you like it :)


Rose and the Doctor Meta-Crisis stood on the beach, hand in hand as they watched The Doctor the TARDIS disappear for the last time. Rose angled her head down so the Doctor wouldn't see her tears. She felt a soft hand gently place itself on her chin and lift her face up. The Doctor wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. He was gazing into her eyes, concerned. Rose didn't know how those warm, brown eyes and that slightly tousled brown hair could seem so familiar, yet at the same time totally alien. This was the man she'd spent every day with, traveling through time and the galaxy with and saving the universe with. This was the man she loved with all her heart and would trust with her life. He had the same memories as the real Doctor. Just because he's half human now doesn't mean he's a different man, right? But a thought still lingered in the back of Rose's mind, that the real Doctor was still out there somewhere. She tried to push that thought away. "This IS the Doctor!" she thought. Not just the Doctor, but her very own now. Isn't that what she'd always longed for? Her own Doctor that she could spend the rest of her life with.

Rose came back to reality when she heard the Doctor whisper her name. "Hm?" she asked. She looked up and met his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Rose faked a smile and answered, "Yes. I'm alright. I'm just a little tired is all." The Doctor smiled back. "Yes, I would think so. You've had quite a long day." Rose laughed sincerely. "Just another day in the life of Rose Tyler", she joked. Then she threw her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. The Doctor was caught a bit off guard but then he slowly embraced her back. "I love you", she whispered. He smiled softly. "I love you too, Rose Tyler."

Rose felt something hard pressing against her leg. She pulled away and looked down at the lump in the Doctor's pocket. "Oi, what's in your pocket, Doctor?" she asked him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking object. She realized it was a piece of coral. It was about the size of her hand and a mustardy yellow color. "What's that?" she questioned. The Doctor looked almost ecstatic. "This, Rose Tyler, is a piece of coral from the TARDIS. The, uh, I guess you'd say the original me gave it to me before he left." She looked confused. "What does it do?" He looked at her like the answer was obvious. "It grows a TARDIS, Rose! We could have our very own TARDIS and travel again, just like we-" He stopped mid sentence and his face fell. "Well that is, if you want to. I mean it's up to you. I understand if you just want to live a normal life with your family." Rose laughed. "And what fun would that be?" The Doctor grinned widely and picked her up by the waist. He swung her around and then set her down gently. "Oh Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!"

Rose gave him her signature smile, tip of her tongue poking through her teeth slightly. "So how long will it take to grow a TARDIS?" The Doctor winced. "Well", he murmured, "that's the problem. It could take a few months at the least or even a few years to grow a full TARDIS. If we're lucky it would only be a few months." Rose looked a little crestfallen. But then she realised something. "Well while we're waiting, we could, you know, settle down for a while, maybe." She smiled as she remembered their conversation they'd had on the impossible planet. "You know, get a house with a mortgage and everything." The Doctor remembered that conversation as well, and he laughed with her. "The one adventure I could never have. It sounds wonderful."

Rose and the Doctor walked on the beach hand in hand towards Rose's family. Then they went home, ready to begin the one adventure the Doctor could never have.


End file.
